I'll come see you chapter one
by othersecret
Summary: just a story that i thought up last night. i'm not really good at summaries so just read it and find out what its about. rated M for future yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I was laying in bed last night and this idea came to me! Hope you like it ~

A little background information before the story starts.

Sasuke had done all that he had wanted and when Konaha thought that he would come back he didn't and when they heard of him again they learned that Sasuke was the head of the hidden sound village. In this story Sasuke is a year older then Naruto. So at this time Sasuke is 20 and Naruto is 19. Sasuke hadn't made any moves towards Konaha so all thought that everything was ok.

**** Story time now****

"You want a what?!!?!?" asked tsunade

"I want a vacation."

"Really? You never take a vacation. I don't think that you've ever even taken a sick day!"

"Well now I want one so can I have one!?!"

"Yes yes. Sure Naruto you can take a vacation. How long do you need?"

"Uh...maybe two months."

"Ok then. I'll just need you to sign this paper."

Tsunade passed him a sheet of paper which he signed and wrote how long he would be gone.

"When are you going to leave??"

"Um…early tomorrow morning. Unless I get everything done then I might go later tonight."

"Well...have a good time on your break."

"Thanks!"

Naruto raced out of the room and out of the building. He went around for the rest of the day saying good bye to his friends and getting stuff that he would need for the trip. His last stop was Iruka's house. He knocked on the door and Iruka let him in, the sat in the living room together while Naruto talked.

"Iruka-sensei, this is something you can't tell anyone I am intrusting this to you ok?"

"Yes Naruto. What is it?"

"I'm not going on vacation to relax. I'm going to go and see Sasuke."

"Wh...What?!?!"

"I know that he is away in his own village and that he is ok but I still haven't seen him in all of these years. I just want to go and see how he is and talk to him. If they let me. They might just kick me out as soon as I step in to the village. But I still need to go. So please don't tell anyone."

"Ok I won't but please be careful."

"I will."

They hugged good bye. And naruto left. When he came to his house he fell into bed knowing that it would be wise to get some sleep but his nerves just wouldn't be put to rest so he just got up and set out to Sasuke's village.

*** Ok that's all for now

Please tell me what you think! :DDD


	2. Chapter 2

They hugged good bye. And naruto left. When he came to his house he fell into bed knowing that it would be wise to get some sleep but his nerves just wouldn't be put to rest so he just got up and set out to Sasuke's village.

****

He had been walking for a few hours already. It was the 2nd day since he had left the village and set out to see Sasuke and he was almost there. Every time he thought about where he was going he almost turned back but knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to see Sasuke in just a friend type of atmosphere it would just be centered on work. He wondered about the last time he had seen Sasuke the day that they fought Sasuke had told him that he would see him once more to tell him how he had felt but hten after that when he saw him he wasn't the same as he was before and had a look in his eye that said "I don't care about you," he stopped and turned around.

_Yeah I'll just go back home and tell them I was bored. No I've come all this way I can go a little further._

He turned back around and ran toward Sasuke's village and in another hour he was in front of it. He went off to the side and took off his headband and took off his jacket and left on a black shirt and his orange sweat pants. He stuffed the rest of his stuff into his backpack and went off to the front gate.

"What business do you have here?" asked the guard

"I'm on vacation and I am going to stay here for a little while."

"Alright! Well then have a great time!"

Naruto thanked him and went into the village. He turned around and asked the guard.

"Which way to the leader's of the village office I want to go and see it?!"

"Oh just take a left here and then keep going straight you can't miss it!!"

"Thanks again!"

Naruto ran off and kept going then he saw the biggest building he had ever seen in his life. _This must be it._

He stood there and took a deep breath. _Ok just go in there and ask for Sasuke and tell them you are an old friend. Wait. Do I have to say Sasuke-sama or just Sasuke?! I'll go with Sasuke-sama._

Naruto started to walk up towards the building where some other citizens were when two men came up to him.

"Excuse me would you mind coming with us?"

"W-why? Have I done something wrong?"

"No nothing at all its just we have strict orders if we see any male around your age with blonde hair to get him to come with us and meet Sasuke-sama."

"Oh. Ohhhhh." _Was he waiting for me!?!_

"Ok follow me. You take the back"

Naruto walked in between them.

He asked the one in front of him "What's Sasuke-sama like?

"Well he is a good leader and strict at times. He is fair and nice to who need it. But I've never seen him smile of laugh. And he's pretty young so I don't know what he could have over him that could keep him from having a good time. Like at the parties that he hosts every now and then he dances with whoever asks but never seems to enjoy himself."

"Oh…"

The walked for what seemed like hours to Naruto because he had been walking almost nonstop for 2 days to get here. He bumped into the man in front of him.

"Opps sorry!"

"That's alright. Its just that we are here."

Naruto looked around and he saw a huge ceiling and everything was clean and shiny and HUGE!

"Please sit." A maid said pointing to a chair in the middle of the room pointed towards a huge door.

Naruto walked over and sat down and took a deep breath.

"Please let me introduce the leader of our great village Sasuke-sama!" said the doorman

The doors started to open and Naruto held his breath.

****

Ok total cliff-hanger! Sorry I just thought that this would be a great part to end it at! :D I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow night!

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

The doors started to open and Naruto held his breath.

In stepped a man wearing a clean blue shirt with black pants that looked nothing like Sasuke but yet looked like him in every way.

"Naruto."

"Y-yes!" Naruto said as he stood up

"Finally you've come. What took you so long."

"Uh..work..?"

Sasuke laughed "Work right."

The people around them didn't know what to do sasuke-sama had just laughed. Laughed. What were they supposed to do.

"Come follow me. Everyone else stay here or busy yourself with something. Oh and you two that brought me this man please tell everyone else that I've given this task that it is completed and that they are all getting raises in their pay."

"Thank you very much Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke turned around and Naruto hopped over to follow him while everyone else bowed their heads as they left. They walked a little bit further all the while Naruto stayed walking behind Sasuke with his head down every now and then looking up at him from the back. He didn't want to seem too forward and he was a head of a village he was so much higher in rank then him so he had to respect him even though they were childhood friends...in a way.

They finally stopped and went into a room which, by the looks of it, was sasuke's room. Sasuke closed the doors behind them and then they stood there.

"Uh…great place."

"Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke or should I say Sasuke-sama. God that sounds so weird to say."

Sasuke laughed and went up to Naruto.

"I've missed you."

Naruto backed away and rubbed his head nervously. "Ha thanks I've missed you too no one that's with us now is good enough to practice with. No one matches with you at all."

"Naruto that's not what I ment."

"Then what did you mean?" Naruto asked looking towards Sasuke

Sasuke went up to Naruto and was a few inches from his face before naruto knew what was going on.

He gasped.

"This is what I ment."

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and kissed him with a force that could have opened up the clouds on a stormy day*. Naruto didn't know what to do what to think.

_Sasuke is kissing me. Push him off dang it stupid mind…stop...turning...into…mush…_

Naruto closed his eyes slowly and bent into Sasuke's body. Sasuke held him closer and tried to push his way into Naruto's mouth when Naruto came to his senses. He pushed Sasuke away with force and backed away from him with one hand on his mouth.

"N-no this isn't what I meant. No I don't want this. Damn it Sasuke I just wanted to come here and talk with you like old times and stuff like that."

"Naruto if you haven't noticed this is nothing like it was before."

"Yeah but can't we just think it is?!"

"No. Can't you see that I lov-"

Naruto ran to Sasuke and slammed his hands over his mouth.

"No don't you dare say it."

Sasuke looked at him and then again before Naruto knew what was happening he had pulled his hands above his head and had slammed him into the wall.

"Naruto I love you."

"No no no you don't you can't!"

"Yes I can and damn well I do! I've loved you for god knows how long."

"No…no..no…"

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes grew watery and he said "What's there to love about me?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him in an embrace.

"Everything Naruto from the way you talk to how you act to your hair to your breathtaking smile to the way you can change how someone is feeling by just entering a room."

_Why do I feel so right in his arms? I can't love him back? No it's not possible! _He thought back to the time when Sasuke had just left _I was the only one that went totally in depression when he left. I was the one that cried myself to sleep most. The one who wouldn't do anything but stare off into space wondering what I did wrong. Oh my god I do love him. _

"Sasuke I also…"

The door slammed open.

"Sasuke-sama! We have intruders in the village heading straight for the palace! We must get you to safety!"

The man looked at the position that the two men were in and turned away in embarrassment.

"No I'll go see what is going on and you take him and get 5 more ninjas and protect him as if it were someone so important to you that you would die for him."

"If he is that important to you, Sasuke-sama, then I will die to protect him if I have to."

"Thank you now go quickly and get those 5 other ninjas while I change and keep him safe here. If it gets too bad take him to the safest place you know and if that is out of this village then do it."

"Yes sir."

He ran out of the room and Sasuke began to change his clothes into fighting ones. Naruto stood there with a blank stare.

"Wait what if they are stronger you might die! You can't die now! Not when I was going to tell you that I love you!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke

Sasuke turned toward him "you love me?"

"Yes I do."

Just then the ninjas came into the room.

"Protect him with your life."

"No Sasuke please don't go!" Naruto yelled and tried to get him

The ninjas there held him and one of them said "Go Sasuke-sama we will look after him."

Sasuke ran out of the room with naruto crying in the arms of someone else when it should have been Sasuke comforting him.

Ok so that's where I'll end it today. Hope you enjoyed it! :D *ok so it didn't sound all that great but that's all I had :P

Please tell me what you think! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke ran out of the room with naruto crying in the arms of someone else when it should have been Sasuke comforting him.

Naruto sat in the room in the middle of the circle that the ninjas had made around him. He sat without a thought and with no emotion on his face. Just a blank stare. He could hear the fighting outside but nothing came close enough to be a threat to him.

Just then the door flew open and was shut behind the man who came in. The ninjas stood at the ready to attack.

"Put your weapons down its just me." said Sasuke

He ran over to Naruto and held him.

"Its them."

"Who?" asked Naruto worried as hell

"Its the Konaha village."

"Wh-what?! Why would the attack? When I was back there they kept telling us that everything was fine and that there was no fighting!"

"Its because you left and came here."

"Why would that cause a fight?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto straight in the eye, "I didn't think that I would have to tell you this, well I really thought that they would be ok with it but it seems that they weren't. You see Naruto I sent a letter to your hokage telling her that if you were to ever come to my village that I would keep you here and would let you live here with me. And just for that I said that I would be in trade with them and become their ally. And now it seems that someone has told them that you were here and the elders of the village made them go to fight and bring you back so they can keep you for themselves, because they think that I just want you as a weapon."

"H-how did you find all of this out?"

The door opened behind them. "Because I told him."

Naruto looked and saw standing there a dirty and blood covered Shikamaru. He ran over to him and hugged him.

"What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now come on we have to take you back."

"B-but I don't want to go I want to stay here!"

"I know that you do but me and Sasuke have already talked this over you **have **to come back."

Naruto backed away from Shikamaru and Sasuke. "No! I won't! I want to stay here!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said walking over to him, "if you stay here more people will die and maybe even sme of your friends will find their grave today!"

"B-but!"

"No! You have to go but just remember that I will bring you back one day!"

Sasuke signaled to Shikamaru, and he ran over to Naruto and picked him up. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

"Wha-"

Shikamaru stuck a needle into Naruto's arm and Naruto became dizzy and sleepy really quickly. He saw Sasuke standing over him and put his hand on his head and he smiled.

"Naruto I will always love you and I will come for you."

Naruto tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't work so he just lay there in Shikamaru's arms smiling.

Shikamaru left the room and ran to the front of the village signaling to the head of the sections of the ninjas that he got what they came for. When he left the village Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata came around him. He quickly told them a fake lie and told Kiba to go farther in front of them to make sure it was safe.

Sakura looked at Naruto and whispered to him "Naruto you're safe now."

Shikamaru thought _How troublesome. Now I'm wrapped up in this. Oh well. If worst come to be I'll take Naruto and go to Sasuke and help him. Even though I dread saying this I just don't want to see a friend in pain. Sakura just so you know even though I won't tell you he was so much safer with Sasuke._

Ok thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Someome asked me in a review for the previous chapter who the invading ninjas were and damn did that take a while to think of!! But I hope that you like this explanation about who they are.

Wow even I didn't know that shika was such a sucker for his friends.

Shika-how troublesome.

Ok so please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru thought _How troublesome. Now I'm wrapped up in this. Oh well. If worst come to be I'll take Naruto and go to Sasuke and help him. Even though I dread saying this I just don't want to see a friend in pain. Sakura just so you know even though I won't tell you he was so much safer with Sasuke._

Naruto felt something soft underneath him and he could hear talking in the back of his head. _Ah what happened man does my head hurt. _

Then everything that had happened came flooding back into Naruto's head and he sat up with a jolt looking around at where he was. He saw windows and a desk and then the Hokage and Shikamaru sitting there talking. _W-why am I here. I don't want to be here._

Naruto jumped up feeling wobbly on his legs but held on to the couch and made his way to the door. Shikamaru came up behind him and held him.

"No! Let me go you where the one that took me away from him right when we were together after so long!" Naruto yelled at him and punched him on his chest in a weak way.

Shikamaru held him and let him do whatever. The hokage just stood back and then couldn't take it anymore so she went up to them and pulled Naruto off of him. Naruto looked up in alarm.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to be held here with me so you do not try to run away from here. You will stay in a room next to me that has been made chakra proof and if steel and had a bolted door from the outside, and it has bars on the window and it will have anbu stationed everywhere around it. You will not be leaving again."

She walked away and two anbu came next to Nato and took him gently by the arms and started to pull him over to the door of the room that the Hokage described.

Naruto turned to the Hokage and yelled at her back, "I hate you! I would rather die then stay here willingly!"

He struggled against the ninjas holding him but it was impossible to get them off of him. So the dragged him to the room and closed the door behind him. When they closed the door Shikamaru ran over and looked into it and saw Naruto in a pile on the floor.

"Naruto don't worry I'll try to help you in anyway I can." he whispered so no one could hear him though he hoped that naruto could hear him

The hokage was standing there not moving from the spot where she had stood when Naruto yelled at her. _I tried Naruto I really tried cause I could tell how you two felt for each other even before you did but it was no use they wouldn't let me let you go over there to him._

Naruto picked himself up and looked around the room that held within it only a bed, a side table, a toilet in the corner surrounded by a curtain, a small desk, and a regular wooden chair. He pulled his knees up to his chin and sat there on the floor not moving from the place that they had dropped him at.

_Sasuke I'll stay here and wait for you but only for as long as I can go. Please hurry. _

ok thats all for now. Might update tomorrow night if I can!

And I was thinking of doing a new story (don't worry I won't stop this one!) abut Code Geass suzalulu (love the pairing) totally second on my animethatisn'tyaoibutshouldbecausetheyhavesuchhotguysthatlookliketheyhaverepationships list XD wow that was a long name. But tell me if you like the pairing or give me a pairing from an anime and i'll see if i've watched it so I can write one. Or if I like the pairing or not!

Thanks for reading oh and sorry if this one is shorter then the others! Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sasuke I'll stay here and wait for you but only for as long as I can go. Please hurry. _

**

_**2 months later**_

Naruto sat in the cell on the floor looking through the window at the snow falling on the buildings in Konoha, emotionless. He had stopped waiting for Sasuke. Even though every fiber in his body longed for him he kept quiet and no longer cried out in his sleep for Sasuke, ate much food, or did anything. Shikamaru came to visit him every day but even he could no longer find the sun inside of Naruto.

The cell door opened but Naruto gave it no notice.

"Naruto, its time to eat."

Silence.

"Please eat some today. Try to eat more then you did yesterday please." pleaded the ninja

Silence. Again.

"Fine I'll just leave it here and you can eat it if you want to."

He left the room. Naruto continued to look out the window.

Sometimes he even thought that he saw Sasuke's head in the streets below and he would get up for a closer look but it would never bee him. Ever.

_**A week later.**_

The city was bustling with preparations for the visiting village leaders so the whole city was up and about except for a little ninja trapped in a room alone.

"Naruto!"

He turned around. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Sakura.

She sat down on the bed and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Gosh can you believe how this town is turning upside down just for a meeting of the leaders!? Its as if the world is at stake! But at least there are so many vendors around, maybe I should bring you some of the snacks from them. Would you like that?" she asked hopefully

He nodded.

"Ah! Great I'll bring some over tomorrow when I come cause I'm so busy getting the suites ready and making sure that the security is good all around the building. So I'll see you later. Bye Naruto!"

She left. And he looked back out the window.

They had started to put up all the flags of the village leaders that would be meeting right in front of the building and Naruto was watching. When he saw Sasuke's family crest on one of the flags. His heart started to race.

_Would he try to save me now? Can I hope that he will be able to find me and get me out of here with so much security? Please...I hope that he will...even after such a long wait...or at least it was for me...... _

ok so I updated because I received a review from a user asking me with an extra please that I could not, not update. So this updated chapter is for you Sacrificed Angel.

Maybe I might update more later this week but I have 2 HUGE assignments in my visual communications class that I have to get busy doing.

Thanks for reading ~ please tell me what you think


End file.
